


Day 5-Blowjobs

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Series: 30-Day nsfw Challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Face-Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine





	Day 5-Blowjobs

It had all started with chaste kisses and gentle touches but John and Sherlock soon progressed their evening into more a more lustful venture. It had started when John had walked by Sherlock’s chair and seeing the detective curled up lazily and dead to the world asleep. He had decided then to play with Sherlock’s curls, not out of malice but because they look so soft and luscious in the dusk light filtering through the flat’s windows.

The sweep of his fingers across Sherlock’s scalp is what awoke the man, albeit in a bit of a groggy haze that took him several minutes to blink away before yawning widely. It was then that John teasingly popped a finger into Sherlock’s mouth and onto the top of his tongue, causing Sherlock to fully open his eyes and then clamp his lips, as well as his teeth, down onto John’s finger. John twitched at the pain but nonetheless wriggled his finger so that it tickled Sherlock’s palette to make him giggle and release him.

Wide-awake now, Sherlock’s eyes took upon themselves a mischievous glint as he unfolded himself from his chair and stood at his full height to loom over John.  John looked up at Sherlock and grabbed the taller man by the sides of his face to crash their lips together in a firm kiss. Sherlock retaliated, pushing back on John with enough force to move them backwards, towards Sherlock’s bedroom. John allowed this steady receding, exchanging kisses heatedly with Sherlock until his back bumped up against the wooden doorframe. John moaned softly into Sherlock’s mouth and was pleased to feel Sherlock do the same.

They entered Sherlock’s room and paused only long enough for Sherlock to close the door with his heel before gently pushing John onto the bed. John tilted his head and watched as Sherlock slowly stripped off his gorgeous purple shirt and black slacks before removing his socks and pants to stand before him naked.  John reached out and placed his hands on either side of Sherlock’s waist to draw him to stand betwixt his legs. With an upwards glance at the slightly red-faced detective, John mouthed at the tip of Sherlock’s cock, letting his breath course over the sides of the shaft and Sherlock’s abdomen and causing Sherlock to shiver with the feeling. John gently ran circles with the broadsides of his thumbs into Sherlock’s skin as he began to suck, much to Sherlock’s delight.

John lowered his lips down all the way to Sherlock’s hilt and as he withdrew, gingerly dragged the bottom of his upper teeth on the top of Sherlock’s shaft, causing Sherlock to buck into John’s mouth involuntarily.  John relaxed his jaw and pressed his fingers into Sherlock’s sides, encouraging the inward thrusts.

Sherlock reached a tentative hand through John’s hair and fastened his grip in the middle before they picked up a steady back-and-forth motion that had Sherlock’s knees weakening. With an incessant rough sucking, John squeezed Sherlock’s waist in quiet encouragement. Sherlock could barely withhold his shout as he suddenly came down John’s throat. To his amazement John continued the steady rhythm and swallowed every last drop before sliding off Sherlock’s cock with a wet pop.

Sherlock was panting heavily as John moved him back and stood up to get undressed. Carefully, John reclined on the bed and spread his legs for Sherlock to slide between. With careful precision Sherlock went down on John, cheeks hollowing as he sucked and wrapped his gorgeous cupid bow lips around John’s achingly hard cock. John groaned and arched back, shoving his knuckles into the front of his mouth as Sherlock doubled his oral ministrations.

Before long a abandoned moan rolled from John’s lips as he climaxed. Sherlock pulled back at the moment and semen spurted across his face, primarily across his nose and his cheekbones.  John chuckled and apologized, taking the sheet and wiping Sherlock’s face clear.

The day had been long for the two and their exchange draining so John scooted over in the bed and Sherlock lay next to them, both falling quickly into sleep in one another’s arms.


End file.
